Der Vorfall von Amsterdamms
Der Vorfall von Amsterdamms ist ein improvisiertes, dreiteiliges Hörspiel von Northan Productions. Darin geht es um Hauptkriminalrat Inspektor Bullabü, der in einem verdächtigen Autounfall ermittelt und in einen Kampf um Leben und Tod hineingezogen wird. thumb|right|335 px Konzept Das Hörspiel ist komplett von Gonis und Johanisbrot improvisiert. Sie sind die einzigen Sprecher, die Handlung entwickelt sich während der Aufnahme. Die Haupthandlung wird dabei immer wieder von kurzen Szenen oder Sketchen unterbrochen, die nichts mit der restlichen Handlung zu tun haben. Handlung Folge 1 (ca. 42 Minuten) *Ein Passant auf der Straße in Neu-Düsseldorf bekommt einen Autounfall mit und rettet eine Frau aus den Trümmern. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Rufus Beck: Es ist lediglich ein Schlürfen und Geklapper zu hören. *Hauptkriminalrat Inspektor Bullabü befragt einen Zeugen. Dabei wird ihm aufgetragen weitere 5 Zeugen zu befragen. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Batman: Batman versucht noch tiefer zu sprechen als sonst und scheitert daran. *Inspektor Bullabü befragt auf der Polizeistation die 5 Zeugen: einen Hausmeister, Gundula Gause, jemand, der im Bus saß, Angeljo, der Busfahrer und ein Kind namens Timothy. Dies erzählt, dass der Unfall wegen eines Ufos ausgelöst wurde. Dann bekommt der Inspektor Nasenbluten und geht auf die Toilette, während seine Sekretärin und Putzfrau Annegreehd Henriettensen einen mysteriösen Drohanruf entgegen nimmt. Sie erinnert der Anruf an einen alten Fall, der von Inspektor Cotta bearbeitet wurde. Deshalb ruft sie erst eine "Tussi vom Amt" und dann "den Dieter" an. Dieser berichtet allerdings das Inspektor Cotta gerade nicht verfügbar ist, weil sein Bruder gestorben ist. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Peter: Peter erzählt in einer Bar zu Jazzmusik eine Geschichte über seine Tierfreunde Rabby, den Hasen, Mr. Maulwurf und seine Cousine Mrs. Pig (ein Vogel) und wie sie brutal sterben. *Während den Ermittlungen wird der Komissar von dem Privatdetektiv Kratus gestört, der sich in den Fall einmischt. Dann bekommt der Inspektor einen Erpresseranruf. Seine Sekretärin wurde entführt, der Anrufer verlangt ganz viel Geld, einen Fluchtwagen und einen Hund namens Scooby. Der Komissar ruft bei der Bank an und fordert Geld an. Dann fährt er zum siebten Straßenring, Ecke Kacke, wo die Geldübergabe stattfinden soll. Der Detektiv lässt sich nicht abschüttteln und kommt mit. Er spricht mit einem Straßenmusikanten, dem er befielt sich für ihn nach dem Erpresser Ausschau zu halten. Währenddessen spricht der Inspektor mit einer Bäckersfrau, die ebenfalls für ihn nach dem Erpresser Ausschau halten soll. Dann legt er sich zusammen mit dem Detektiv auf die Lauer. Der Erpresser wartet mit der Sekretärin am siebten Straßenring, Ecke Kacke. Als er den Straßenmusikanten und die Bäckersfrau bemerkt, schneidet er der Sekretärin den Mund ab. Der Detektiv und Inspektor Bullabü kommen dazu. Ein Kampf entbrennt, doch der Erpresser kann mit Annegreehd Henriettensen entkommen. Dem Detektiv wird von Erpresser ins Knie geschossen. Der Inspektor ruft den Krankenwagen, doch er kommt zu spät. Der Detektiv stirbt, Bullabü erkennt zu spät dass der Detektiv eigentlich ein guter Freund war. Folge 2 (ca. 52 Minuten) *Ein Vierteljahr später ist Inspektor Bullabü tief in Depressionen versunken. Seine neue Sekretärin, Frau Gänseente, versucht ihn aufzumuntern. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Thomas und Thomas: Ein nachgesprochener Germany's next Topmodel Werbeclip *Inspektor Bullabü ist von den Aufmunterungsversuchen seiner neuen Sekretärin so genervt, dass er beim Sozialminister für Sekretärinnenausschub anruft und eine neue verlangt, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Dann geht er ins Archiv um über einen Mundabschneidenden Entführer zu recherchieren. Dabei findet er heraus, dass er wahrscheinlich in Neu-Düsseldorf lebt. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Peter: Peter erzählt in einer Bar zu Jazzmusik eine Geschichte über eine Romanze mit der klitzekleinen Frau Madame Tussli *Inspektor Bullabü veranstaltet ein Casting für einen neuen Mitarbeiter an seiner Seite. Er spricht mit Friederich von Hammersmark, Volker Höring und Carsten Spengemann, doch keiner scheint geeignet zu sein. Deshalb fährt er mit seiner Sekretärin nach Neu-Düsseldorf. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Justus, der Peter und Bob sucht: Eine Die drei ??? Parodie. *In Neu-Düsseldorf fragt Komissar Bullabü einen Portier des Hotel Dusks nach einem Mann und einer Frau und klappert dann alle Hotelräume ab. Im Zimmer 237 trifft er Golfried Garinooooo, der zurzeit im Hotel ist um sein Kind zu besuchen. Da er erzählt, dass er einen Mann und eine Frau gesehen hatt, lädt Komissar Bullabü ihn aufs Revier zu einer Befragung ein. **In der Zwischenzeit beim Familienduell: Ein Ausschnitt aus dem Familienduell. *Die Sekretärin schaut sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Markt um. Sie befragt einen Bananenverkäufer, der sie an den alten Mann vom Gemüsenstand verweist. Dieser erzäht von einem mysteriösen "Mundabschneider". Und flüstert ihr noch etwas Wichtiges zu. Dann fällt der Lebenserhaltende Ring der Sekretärin ab. *Komissar Bullabü hat ein neues Büro in Neu-Düsseldorf bekommen und empfängt dort Golfried Garinooooo. Bei der Befragung kommt dem Inspektor irgendetwas komisch vor. *Die Sekretärin ist ins Koma gefallen und kommt nun im Krankenhaus zu sich. Sie ist sehr verwirrt, hat Halluzinationen und erinnert sich nicht mehr an die jüngsten Ereignisse. *Der Inspektor macht einen Lügendetektortest mit Golfried Garinooooo. Er erzählt unter anderem, dass seine Eltern und sein Bruder in seiner Kindheit gestorben sind. *Die Sekretärin beginnt sich langsam wieder zu erinnern. *Ein Aktenmann vom Neu-Düsseldorfer Polizeirevier unterhält sich mit Inspektor Bullabü. Dann erhält er die Ergebnisse des Tests. Er erfährt, dass er irgendwie in die Sache verstrickt hat und dass sein Bruder in Wirklichkeit noch lebt. **In der Zwischenzeit an Deck des Kapitäns Rosenbosen: Eine Szene auf hoher See *Die Sekretärin will auf der Neu-Düsseldorfer Polizeiwache sich selbst als vermisst aufgeben. Sie wird an Komissar Bullabü verwiesen, der im Cafestübchen sitzt. Dieser bemerkt, dass sie ihre Erinnerung verloren hat. Nach einem Schlag auf dem Kopf erinnert sie sich wieder an alles. Sie will ihm gerade erzählen, was sie auf dem Markt erfahren hat, doch dabei fällt ihr ein, dass dort ihr lebenserhaltender Ring abgefallen ist und stirbt. Folge 3 (ca. 2 Stunden) *Einige Zeit später bekommen Inspektor Cotta, die beiden neuen Inspektoren in Amsterdamms, einen neuen Fall: Es soll Leichengeruch aus einer Wohnung kommen. *Währenddessen wird die Sekretärin Frau Gänseente beerdigt. *Inspektor Cotta betreten das Haus, aus dem der Geruch kommt. Sie finden Inspektor Bullabü erhangen in seiner Wohnung. Sofort untersuchen sie den Tatort und finden einen Fotoaparat und einen Schreibblock, auf dem er den Namen Golfried Garinooooo notiert hat. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Lennart. *Inspektor Cotta untersuchen zurück im Kommissariat den Fotoapparat. Darauf entdecken sie Fotos von einer Leiche ohne Mund. Deshalb vermuten sie, dass Inspektor Bullabü der berüchtigte Mundabschneider ist. Schnell melden sie es dem Dezernat für Meldungen. Sie sollen im Gericht aussagen. Allerding liest Inspektor Cotta in einem Buch, dass Inspektoren niemals der Mörder sein kann. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Mrs. Peters: Jemand redet mit jemandem namens Mrs. Peters. *Die entführte Sekretärin Annegreehd Henriettensen wird an einem unbekannten Ort festgehalten. Der Mundabschneider bringt ihr Reste, die am Teller kleben zu essen und erzählt, dass er einen Verwandten von sich anrufen will. Dabei vergisst er sie wieder zu fesseln. **In der Zwischenzeit beim Aufräumen: Herr Schokolade und seine Putzfrau räumen auf. *Phoenix Wright bekommt einen neuen Fall und erzählt es Maya seiner Assitentin **In der Zwischenzeit in einem Lied: Ein Lied an die holde Königin von Manfred und Manfred Uphusendoof. *Inspektor Cotta sitzen im Auto vor dem Gerichtsgebäude und bereiten sich auf die Verhandlung vor. Dann geht es los. Bei der Verhandlung wird Inspektor Cotta von Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright ins Kreuzverhör genommen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Inspektor Bullabü nicht der Mundabschneider sein kann. Auf dem Foto sind die Hände des Mörders zu sehen, allerdings sind diese viel kleiner als Inspektor Bullabüs riesige Hände. Dem Richter reicht dies jedoch noch nicht als Beweis. Allerdings liest Inspektor Cotta in einem Buch in dem Dinge stehen die 100 % stimmen, dass ein Inspektor niemals der Mörder sein kann. So kann Wright den Fall lösen. Inspektor Bullabü wird nicht postum verurteilt. Maya verlässt Phoenix Wright. Dieser stirbt an Trauer. **In der Zwischenzeit in einem Gitarrenshop: Verschiedene Kunden sprechen mit dem Händler in einem Gitarrenshop. *Inspektor Cotta wissen nicht, wie sie den Fall lösen sollen, deshalb geht einer von ihnen dorthin. **In der Zwischenzeit auf einem Jahrmarkt. *Im Archiv erfährt Inspektor Cotta alles über den Mundabschneider-Fall. Unter anderem, dass er einen Bruder namens Golfried Garinooooo hat. Sofort ruft er diesen an und gibt sich als Fisherman French aus. Er behauptet, er habe ein kriminelles Jobangebot für Golfried und sie verabreden sich in der St. Angelsburger Kirche in Schweden. **In der Zwischenzeit bei dem Haus des Mathes: Zwei alte Professoren versuchen 1+2 zu lösen. *Annegreehd Henriettensen konnte sich befreien und irrt nun durch die Gegend. **In der Zwischenzeit beim Kauen: Eine sehr nahe Aufnahme, wie jemand zu A Capella Überbrückungsmusik etwas isst und trinkt. *Inspektor Cotta hat Damendurchfall, deshalb muss Inspektor Cotta allein nach Schweden. Zuvor ruft er noch einen Arzt für seinen Kollegen. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Blumfeld: Eine sehr alberne Version von "Der sich dachte" von Blumfeld. *In der St. Angelsburger Kirche trifft Inspektor Cotta einen Betenden, einen Mönch, Golfried Gage und schließlich Golfried Garinooooo, der unter seinem Decknamen "D Underwegs" da ist. Inspektor Cotta will ihn festnehmen, doch er versucht zu fliehen. Eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die Kirche entbrennt. **In der Zwischenzeit in der Schule: Ein Lehrer verzweifelt an einem überdrehten Schüler. *Inspektor Cotta geht es wieder gut. Sein Kollege berichtet, dass er Golfried festgenommen hat. Er soll gleich befragt werden. **In der Zwischenzeit bei zwei Bungsta Bungsta Gangstern. *Golfried wird verhört. Erst nachdem Inspektor Cotta alleine Guter Cop Böser Cop spielt, sagt Golfired zu, sie zu dem Mundabschneider zu führen. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Carl Carlssen. *Annegreehd hat es auf die Straße geschafft und sucht Hilfe bei einigen Passanten. Von einem wird sie in eine Bar geschickt. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Hitler: Eine schlechte Hitler Imitation. *Inspektor Cotta hat sich vollständig erholt. Sein Kollege berichtet ihm alles und sie begeben sich auf den Weg zum Mundabschneider. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Peter: Peter erzählt in einer Bar zu Jazzmusik eine Geschichte über seinen Neffen, der kleine Thomas Peterson, der überall Freude verbreitet. Am Ende der Geschichte erzählt Thomas, dass er Lady Gaga mag. Daraufhin bringt Peter ihn um und schneidet ihm den Mund ab. So stellt sich heraus, dass die Szenen von Peter gar keine unwichtige Zwischenszene war. Peter ist der Mundabschneider. *Am Ende der Geschichte von Peter kommen Inspektor Cotta in die Bar. Golfied sagt ihnen, dass er der Mundabschneider ist. Inspektor Cotta befragt einen Fan (der schon in allen Peterszenen im Hintergrund zu hören war), dabei erfährt er, dass er Peter heißt. **In der Zwischenzeit bei: Ein sinnloses Gespräch mit Spongebob bzw. Marina *Golfried darf wieder gehen, da er sich ansonsten nichts zu Schulden gekommen lassen hat. Inspektor Cotta erinnern sich wieder an ihren ersten Fall, bei dem am Ende Peter der Täter war (was ja auch logisch ist, weil es sich reimt). Am Ende konnte er allerdings in einem Schwebemobil entkommen. **In der Zwischenzeit bei Marinas Schwester und deren Onkel: Marinas Schwester ruft bei Meike Gänselbarg von Computer BILD Spiele an um sich dort für einen Artikel zur Fachpraxis für Guild Wars 3 zu bewerben und wird dabei von ihrem Onkel gestört. *Inspektor Cotta teilen sich auf. Einer spricht mit einer Frau, die sich als Annegrehd Henriettensen herausstellt. Der andere versucht an einem Bodyguard vorbeizukommen, der Peter bewacht. Er lässt ihn jedoch nicht durch. Als er gerade auf Toilette ist und Inspektor Cotta zu "Who let the Dogs out" Discofox tanz, geht Inspektor Cotta schnell zu Peter und stellt ihn zur Rede. Peter lacht ihn aus und gesteht dabei, dass er der Mundabschneider ist. Inspektor Cotta hat alles für ein Hörspiel aufgenommen. Er ist siegesgewiss, doch dann zeigt Peter ihm einen Zeitungsausschnitt. Darin geht es um den Vorfall von Amsterdamms, der Autounfall mit dem die ganze Geschichte begonnen hat. Peter erzählt, dass Peter die Putzfrau entführt und alle die Münder nur abgeschnitten hat um Kommissar Bullabü von dem Vorfall von Amsterdamm abzulenken. Denn dieser wurde von Aliens in Ufos ausgelöst, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen. Daraufhin geht die Welt unter. Explosionen treten auf, Sirenen ertönen, Peter offenbart seine wahre Gestalt als Alien. Alle sterben. Besetzung (Auswahl) Hauptkriminalrat Inspektor Bullabü, Inspektor Cotta, Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Richter, Peterfan, Dieter, Batman, Straßenmusikant, Meike Gänselbarg '- Gonis' Annegreehd Henriettensen, Frau Gänseente (Cathrin Bruxebeer), Inspektor Cotta, Peter Peter, Golfried Garinooooo, Privatdetektiv Kratus, Herr Sörring, Maya, Gundula Gause, Angeljo, Bäckersfrau, Carsten Spengemann, Olliver Rohrbeck, Hitler, Marinas Schwester '- Johanisbrot' Allgemeines *Viele Gespräche, wie zum Beispiel die Zeugenbefragungen und die Telefongespräche wurden getrennt voneinander aufgenommen. Einer der beiden Sprecher nahm also seinen Teil des Gesprächs auf, ohne zu wissen was der andere später sagen würde. Dieser nahm seinen Teil dann hinterher auf, ohne die Aufnahme vorher zu hören. *Das Cover zu Der Vorfall von Amsterdamms, das auf Youtube zu sehen ist stammt von AtoO. *Gonis bekam während der Zeugenbefragungsszenen wirklich Nasenbluten *Timothy spielt Action Buster III auf dem Game Boy. Dieses Spiel stammt aus dem vorherigen Hörspiel von Northan Productions Ich, Captain Falcon und das Dildomobil. *Die Szene in der die Putzfrau einen Drohanruf bekommt wurde in DODAK - Episode 8 verwendet. Dort erhält Frau Schlieper denselben Anruf. Da es schwer war diese improvisierte Szene noch einmal so nach zu spielen, synchroniserten Gonis und Johanisbrot die Szene einfach mit dem Originalausschnitt aus dem Hörspiel nach. *Die Jazzmusik zu der Peder Geschichten erzählt ist von John Taylor & Charlie Haden. *Das Hotel in dem Inspektor Bullabü ermittelt ist das Hotel Dusk aus dem gleichnamigen DS Spiel. Es ist auch Musik aus dem Spiel zu hören. *In Folge 2 gibt es viele Anspielungen auf den Film The Shining (wie z.B. das Hotelzimmer 237), da Gonis und Johanisbrot den Film direkt vor der Aufnahme gesehen hatten. *Bei den akustischen Halluzinationen der neuen Sekretärin kann man den Satz "Peter war der Täter" hören. *Die dritte Folge beginnt mit einem langen Intro, bei dem das Lied "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone" zu hören ist, während Gonis mitsingt. Dies wurde in der Youtube-Fassung gekürzt, da Gonis diesen Anfang zu langweilig fand. *Die Charaktere Inspektor Cotta wurden nicht extra für das Hörspiel erfunden. Gonis und Johanisbrot dachten sich schon seit 2006 Kriminalfälle aus, die von Inspektor Cotta gelöst wurden. Ähnlich wie bei Commander Kean werden hier beide Charaktere zusammen als "Inspektor Cotta" angesprochen. In den Fällen geht es um verschiedene Morde. Jeder Fall endet gleich: Inspektor Cotta können einen der Täter fassen, doch erst am Ende finden sie heraus dass Peter der Täter war, dies ist ja auch logisch, weil es sich reimt. Doch im letzten Moment kann Peter in einem Schwebemobil entkommen, obwohl Inspektor Cotta versuchen in die Reifen zu schießen. Der Fall der am Ende der letzten Folge vorgelesen wird ist der erste Fall, den Gonis und Johanisbrot aufgeschrieben haben. Der Text stammt aus dem Originaldokument. *Die Gerichtsverhandlung mit Inspektor Cotta ist im Stil von Gonis' Hörspielreihe zu Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright dargestellt. Es kommen die Charaktere Phoenix Wright, Maya, Miles Edgeworth, der Richter und der Steel Samurai, sowie Musik und Soundeffekte aus dem Spiel vor. *Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung ist kurz Pat zu hören. *Die Kirchenathmo aus Folge 3 hat Gonis selbst in einer Kirche aufgenommen. *Die Szene im Finale in dem sich Inspektor Cotta gegenseitig Glückwünschen wurde so ähnlich in Tod und Teufel - 8 übernommen. *Am Ende jeder Folge ist ein jeweils ein Lied aus einem Soundtrack zu hören. LOST (Folge 1), Fringe (Folge 2) und Super 8 (Folge 3). Dies sind alles Filme bei denen J. J. Abrams mitgearbeitet hat. *Obwohl das Hörspiel improvisiert ist und Lacher usw. nicht herausgeschnitten wurden, gibt es 17 minütige Outtakes. Darin sind unter anderem eine nicht benutzte Peter-Geschichte zu hören, sowie die einzelnen Bar-Athmo-Gespräche, die im Finale im Hintergrund zu hören sind. Zitate * Ich bin Detektiv, Sie sind scheiße! -(Kratus) * Ja, mit der Linken! Mit der Linken! Und jetzt nur mit den Füßen! -(Kratus) * Abgemacht ist Toast wie Brot. -(Bäckersfrau)